1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to hardware type of tools and more specifically to a utility knife which includes a stack of replaceable knife blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
A utility knife is a tool that is commonly used by tradesmen. The typical construction of a utility knife comprises an elongated housing which is capable of being comfortably held in a user""s hand. There is a knife blade known as blade of usage that is connected to a manually operated actuator. Movement of the actuator to a forward position will cause the blade of usage to be extended from the housing of the utility knife. The blade of usage can then be used for the purpose of cutting paper, wood and other similar materials. By moving the actuator to a rear position will result in the blade of usage being retracted within the housing so as to not be exposed during periods of non-usage which could cause the blade to accidentally injure someone or cause damage to an object.
The blade of usage of a utility knife will generally become dull after a period of usage. Also, the blade of usage is capable of being broken. It is necessary to replace a dull blade or a broken blade with a new blade of usage. For this purpose, it is common to associate with a utility knife a stack of replacement blades. These replacement blades are frequently contained within a storage chamber and there is even provision in some utility knives for the replacement blade to be installed automatically by operation of the actuator to affect movement of the blade of usage between a retracted position and the extended position. A lower cost of manufacturing can be experienced if the utility knife could be constructed to include a stack of replacement blades but where the stack is not dispensed automatically but is dispensed manually.
The first embodiment of the present invention utilizes a utility knife with a blade storage where there is a blade of usage mounted within the housing of the utility knife and this blade of usage is locatable in either an extended position from the housing, which is the position of usage, or located in a retracted position which is the storage position. Included within the housing is a blade storage compartment. Included within the blade storage compartment is a blade dispenser with the blade dispenser being designed to hold a stack of a plurality of knife blades in a storage chamber. The blade dispenser is designed to be movable from a closed position in conjunction with the housing to an open position. The closed position prevents withdrawal of a knife blade from the dispenser. The open position permits manual withdrawal of a knife blade to be substituted for the blade of usage.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the blade dispenser being pivotally mounted relative to the housing.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the housing having a front portion, a rear portion, an upper edge and a lower edge. The blade of usage is mounted within the front portion of the housing and the blade dispenser is mounted within the rear portion of the housing.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the blade dispenser connecting with the upper edge.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the blade dispenser being flush with the upper edge and totally confined within the blade storage compartment when in the closed position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the blade dispenser having a dispensing opening with the dispensing opening being located closest to the front portion of the housing.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the blade dispenser having a front plate which is located directly adjacent the dispensing opening with this front plate being deflectable relative to the blade dispenser so as to exert a spring bias against the stack of blades contained within the storage chamber with this spring bias tending to hold the stack of blades in the storage chamber.